Don't Ever Forget
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "Your mother and I love you so much. Don't ever forget that." Mako and his daughter dance at her wedding. ONESHOT. Happy Father's Day!


_**Don't Ever Forget**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: Because my story, _Breathless_, probably should have been a Father's Day oneshot, I decided to write another Mako story with his daughter. I've decided that, yes, this all takes place in the same universe, as well as _When Avatars Fall In Love_. That means, yes, in this story, Korra is indeed gone, and a new Avatar, named Kun, had taken her place. **

**So, I bet you're all waiting for this: HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!**

**Yeah. That was more for your dads, so if you want to tell them some random author wishes them an awesome day, feel perfectly free to. And enjoy the story, guys!**

**(I apologize if Mako is OOC, but come on, guys. Mama Mako? Really, don't you think he would be close to his daughter, especially since Korra died when she was so young? Duh. It's a typical father/daughter relationship if the mom isn't there!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Left. Right. Left. Right._

"Do you think she's proud of me, Dad?" Anila's hesitant and quiet voice pulls him from his concentration; even when he was younger than his daughter, he had trouble dancing. It was like he had two left feet, and like Asami had long since learned, Mako was hopeless when it came to dancing.

Mako's gaze follows Anila's, and he finds that she is staring at a familiar teenage boy, who is laughing and trying to impress Tahno's daughter—Meili. The new Avatar had taken the meteorite bracelet he inherited from Lin Beifong as was Earthbending it into various shapes, much to Meili's delight.

It's somewhat difficult to believe that Kun—sweet, gentle Kun—has the same spirit as his fiery, rebellious wife. Then again, Korra and Aang differed much more than the current and previous Avatar.

He flashes a reassuring smile at his daughter as she finally averts her gaze from the black-haired sixteen year old. "Of course," he says with the utmost confidence. "Your mother has always been proud of you, Anila."

The bride sighs, her slumping dully. After several moments of silence, save for the chattering of the guests and the soothing music, she softly mumbles, "I… I miss her, Dad."

Anila's voice is croaky and hoarse, and as he meets his daughter's blue eyes—so much like her mother's—Mako can see tears welling in them.

He removes his hand from his daughter's back and lifts it to brush a fallen tear from her pale cheeks. "I don't think the beautiful bride is supposed to be crying on her wedding day," he murmurs gently, "especially when dancing with her father."

A laugh escapes her lips, and Anila leans in closer. "I doubt Mom cried at your wedding," she says with a bitter chuckle.

A smile crosses Mako's face. "Actually, I think she might have when your Uncle Bolin started embarrassing me at the wedding in front of all those officials," he says lightly.

Anila shakes her head, "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Well, you know your uncle." Mako smiles fondly at said man, who seemed to be laughing it up with a flustered Jinora.

"Mom used to tell me that the two them would pull pranks on you and Tenzin all the time," Anila chuckles, her eyes adopting a sad fondness.

"Then you would tell her—"

"'It's not nice to pick on Daddy.'" Anila grins wistfully. "I remember that."

The song is quickly coming to an end, and Anila's fianc—_husband_, rather—looks anxious to have his bride back. Mako tries, for Anila's sake, not to roll his eyes at the younger man.

As the strings hold out one last long note, Mako smiles warmly at his daughter. "Your mother and I love you so much, 'Nila," he says quietly. "Don't ever forget that."

Anila's blue eyes cloud with tears again, and she embraces her dad tightly. The song comes to a close. Mako breathes in her familiar scent; she smells like the ocean—like Korra. "I won't, Dad," she croaks.

A tears slides down Mako's face, and he closes his eyes, clutching onto his daughter as if she is the little girl who just lost her mother again. He zones out the applause from the guests; just like the first time he held Anila, it is only them in the room, in the universe. Similar to her father, Anila closes her eyes peacefully in the embrace, though she also thinks of hugging her mother at the same time. If she imagines enough, she can almost feel her mother's touch again.

"I love you, Dad," the twenty-two year old Firebender says hoarsely.

"I love you too. I love you so, _so _much," Mako replies.

Amidst the audience, Avatar Kun smiles warmly at the father-daughter pair, and feels a strange stirring within him—a peculiar mixture of pride, sadness, and joy all at once. And as he whispers, "I love you, Anila," he knows that it's not actually him saying these words.

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed! Also, I was kind of wondering... Did anyone notice the part about Toph's bracelet/armband? Just a really subtle clue about some interaction I wanted to see in the show—not romantic in any sense. ...I think it'll make more sense if you knew more about Avatar Kun's past. ;) **

**I will probably post the next snippet of this universe near the 23rd... Yeah, around the finale time. WHO IS EXCITED?**

**(I haven't watched Episode 10 yet. No spoilers, please!)**


End file.
